


yummy

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hey idk if you’re taking requests but can u do a smutty imagine based on the song yummy by Justin Bieber (for timmy) xoxo
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Kudos: 43





	yummy

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

A craving, famished and in need, you paced your apartment and stared at your phone, waiting for Timothée to send you a text and let you know he was back in the city. His flight had been delayed due to snow, cussing in frustration, pacing in your living room, you needed him now. An event earlier in the day left him flying in a tuxedo, and the snap that he had sent you before his flight took off left you nearly drooling with lust.

You hadn’t seen him in over a month, because he had been on the opposite side of the country filming scenes in a lot in Los Angeles. Your work kept you occupied at home and unavailable for travel, so the best you could manage was (hopefully) a phone call every day, texts if possible, and a FaceTime every weekend. It was awful to see his face sometimes, it made your heart ache with a hunger that emanated from within your tummy. He had no idea how needed he was.

A bottle of water, you drank it quickly, trying to hydrate and relax yourself. A hot bath? You could never relax or sit still. A drink? You wanted to be sober and clear, to enjoy every inch of him without inhibition.

Your phone loudly beeped.

In the taxi. See you soon, babe. x. T

Smiling so big your face ached, you tossed your phone on the couch and squealed loudly into the air, dancing in circles and laughing with love. Smitten and floating on a cloud, you spent the next half an hour or so looking out the windows and listening to music, awaiting his arrival with bated breath. The door jiggled after what felt like days, and you pulled it open before he was able to unlock it himself.

There he stood, the love of your life, black and white tuxedo, curls wild, eyes glowing. He beamed and dropped his bags, opening his arms. You jumped into them and wrapped your legs around him, kissing his face and giggling into it.

“I missed you I missed you I missed you I missed you.”

Timmy laughed, squeezing you tightly. “I missed you more.”

“Wrong. Get your ass in here.” You pulled his bags inside and left them carelessly by the door, putting your hands on his cheeks and kissing him gently. His arms wound around your waist as he kissed you back, one hand lifting to find your neck.

“God you’re everything,” he mumbled, pushing you closer and kissing you with a sense of starvation. Kissing him harder, needing him now, you used your tongue to show him your impatience, your hands tangling into his hair.

“Should we-“

“Bed,” he moaned, no time wasted, why bother talk when you talked every day?

All you wanted was to touch him.

You backed him up to the bed, your hands gripping his tie and tugging on it gently. Kissing him, hunger in your lips, you shoved him gently onto his back and crawled over his waiting lust, sitting on his hips and grinding your body down into him.

“Fuck,” he put his hands on your hips and assisted your movements, his eyes on your chest, his tongue darting between his lips to wet them briefly. “That feels so fucking good…Jesus I missed you…”

You lowered your upper body over him until you were hovering just above his face, dry humping him harder and moaning into his mouth. He felt amazing, his hardness for you and you alone. You tugged on his hair and tasted him deeply, barely keeping yourself from losing control.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me come, slow down baby girl,” Tim gasped, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. You stopped your movements and moved off of his body, cuddling up next to him and kissing the side of his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly through his nose and out through his mouth a few times, coming down from the high, wanting so badly to make it last forever.

“Okay. C’mere you,” he whispered, rolling on top of you. You put your hands gently on his cheeks and kissed him again, lifting your body up into his. His hands found the hem of your shirt, playing with it teasingly before he broke the kiss to tug it over your head. His mouth found the skin between your breasts, and he kissed it with tenderness and care, his hand winding around your back to find the clip of your bra. Sweeping it aside, his hand found your breast as his lips closed around the opposite nipple, tongue swirling around the bud until it was hard beneath his mouth.

“I want you to want me so badly you can’t speak,” he murmured, gazing up at you and gently nipping the side of your breast. Moving down your stomach, he left wet kisses in his wake, his hair trailing down your skin and tickling as it went.

“God you have no fucking idea Timothée,” you replied firmly, tangling one hand into his curls. He would find out soon enough just how much you wanted him. His fingers tugged at the strap of your pants, tugging them slowly down and tossing them aside.

“Yeah?”

“I need you…”

“Shit, I need you too, mon amour…” He carefully lowered himself between your thighs, pressing his nose lightly against your skin and inhaling. You released a soft moan, your eyelashes fluttering as you tried to remain upright on your elbows. His tongue touched your thigh, curiously tasting the skin, and he lifted his head again to place one hand gently over your heat, massaging it slowly. “Fucking hell, you’re so wet.”

“I told you,” you laughed, sitting up and lifting his chin to kiss him. He tilted his head and kissed you back, his fingers moving over your underwear faster and faster. After a moment you dropped down onto your back and gripped the sheets with your fingers, inhaling and exhaling in harsh breaths. “Oh God, take them off…”

Willing as always, Timmy’s fingers slowly tugged your panties down your legs, soft kisses along them as he went. You were going absolutely buck wild, dying to touch him, to feel him inside of you. He crawled back up your body and wasted no time, wrapping his mouth gently around your clit and massaging it with his lips slowly. You arched your back into the air and grabbed his hair again, pulling on it roughly and rocking your lower body up into his face, essentially humping it.

“You taste so God damn good… yummy girl,” he mumbled against your skin, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue along your wetness. One hand gently reached up to massage your breast, tugging lightly on the nipple and massaging it between his thumb and middle finger. Mouth moving faster, the other hand moved between your legs as he slid one finger slowly inside of you. You clenched your muscles around him hungrily and cried out.

“Tim!”

“Mmmm, yeah my girl?”

“Fuck me, please,” you begged, tugging his hair yet again.

“I love hearing you say that,” he growled, pumping his finger faster and using his tongue to tease your folds. “Say it again.”

“I want you,” you whined, wiggling your hips. “Please fuck me, Tim…”

He sat up suddenly and tugged at his belt, staring down at you with a burning gaze, embers in the grass, a wildfire alight before your eyes. You slid one hand, palm flat, slowly up his chest as he pushed his pants down and out of the way, his erection free. You wrapped your hand around it and gripped it firmly, sliding your fingers up and down. His mouth dropped open and he released a loud groan, almost falling down into you.

“Jesus Christ, baby…”

“Now, please, please,” you begged, your fingernails digging gently into his back.

Sitting up over your body, he wrapped one of your legs around his waist and lined himself up, his other hand flat against the bed next to your head to keep his body just barely above you. A breath, two, three, he slowly pushed inside of you, his breath hot against your neck. A rhythm found immediately, deep as a bass, he thrusted eagerly in and out, pulling almost all the way out until his tip barely touched your sensitive skin before burying himself into you again. You lifted your hips desperately up into him to meet every movement, pulling his head over to kiss him. Kissing you back, needy and passionate, his thrusts grew faster, deep in your core. A determination took over your bones, and you rolled on top of him, refusing to break the kiss as he moved underneath you. His hands wove into your hair as he kissed you back, your bodies entwined together, skin moving on skin, erotic breaths and moans echoing off the walls.

“I love you,” you mumbled, slowly sitting up. Lifting your body, you slowly lowered again to take him deep, your bottom finding his thighs. His head fell back and his jaw clenched, curls spilling over the pillow.

“I love you, too,” he choked, one hand pressed flat against your tummy.

Finding the best angle possible and bouncing up and down, you held onto his other hand, locking your fingers together and holding on for dear life. He suddenly pulled you down to kiss you again, sitting up into your body and wrapping his arms around you. His hands found your thighs and tugged them until you fell into him and rocked forward, your legs wrapped around his back. The angle was perfect, and he hit a bundle of nerves inside of you that sent stars through your vision, the orgasm striking violently and without warning. 

“Fuck, TIm!”

“That’s my girl,” he groaned, dragging his fingers slowly down your back. “Can I-“

“Anything you want, I’m yours, anything…”

Rolling back on top of you again, Timmy sat up and lifted your leg into the air, testing your flexibility and pushing you to the limit. Hard and fast, he leaned down into it as he fucked you, turning his head inward and biting gently down on the skin over your ankle. Faster, harder, you tightened your muscles around him as securely as possible until he came, gasping, his movements uneven and wild as his hips bucked into yours. The feeling was so intense, having him release inside of you, the warmth along your private skin and inner thighs.

When it was over you curled into one another, kissing with passion and tasting every bit of one another. His body was hot and sweaty, yet you didn’t care, nothing mattered but the feeling of his skin on every inch of your own.


End file.
